


Lanterns

by minyoongidt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongidt/pseuds/minyoongidt
Summary: Logan wants his own happily ever after





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarknightVirgil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/gifts).



Logan is comfortably snuggled against Roman’s chest, watching their 5th Disney movie of the night. Logan wasn’t paying much attention to the movie though, his attention was on the tiny velvet box he had hid behind the vase by the TV. He is planning on finally asking Roman to be the Prince in his happily ever after. He thinks everything in his head once more before slowly getting off the chest of his lover and heading for the kitchen. He grabs a cup and fills it with water, taking a sip and letting the liquid cool him down. He knows Rapunzel is on now by the shout of glee. He’ll have to wait till the lantern scene comes. He goes to settle back in his place and try and distract his fast-beating heart with the movie. 

As the scene approaches, Logan starts to get fidgety. Roman even asks him what’s wrong, to which he responds by claiming he’s just a little cold. Roman lays the blanket on top of both of them and pecks Logan’s forehead. When the scene comes, Logan is up on his feet faster than lightning. Roman is confused a little at what is going on. Logan starts singing along to the TV and grabs the box from its hiding place. Roman is close to tears at this point and couldn’t believe what is happening. Logan settles down on a knee before clearing his throat.

“ I wanted us to go to an actual lantern show but luck wasn’t on my side when I was trying to get tickets sorry.” He looked down, took a breath and continued, “Roman you are the best thing that has happened to me. I can’t fathom how lucky I got when I dropped my coffee on you that winter morning. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. You always managed to get me out of my thoughts and reminded me to take a breather every once in a while when things get too much. I love you greatly for everything you’ve ever done for me and I wanted to ask you, ” he opens the small box and peers up at his, now crying, boyfriend, “ Will you become the prince to my happily ever after? ” 

“ Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! ” Roman throws his arms around the other and falls on top. Logan kisses Roman briefly before grabbing his hand. He slips the ring on his finger and kisses him once more. 

“ Call me Mr. Sanders from now on.” Roman giggles at his comment and Logan grins. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like some logince  
> My next fic will probably be some yoonkook  
> Anyway don't forget to leave kudos and comments  
> :*


End file.
